Printers may create printed output on a print medium by firing ink droplets at the print medium from nozzles of a printhead. To prepare the nozzles for firing initially, the nozzles are primed with ink, to replace gas with ink. The nozzles and their supply compartments then should be maintained relatively free of gas bubbles to maintain consistent firing of the nozzles.